Most pumps use blades to impart energy to molecules of a fluid, such as a gas or liquid. However, some pumps are directed to the application of mechanical power to a fluid without the use of blades. One such bladeless pump is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,061,142 (Tesla 1913, incorporated herein by reference, see FIGS. 1a and 1b). Tesla discloses the use of a series of parallel motor driven, closely spaced, rotors or discs, the spinning of which causes a fluid introduced near the center to be propelled outward across a surface of a disc through the adhesion of the fluid at the surface of the disc. Such a device will generally be hereinafter referred to as a bladeless pump.